El Camino de la Sangre
by Addio
Summary: Creando su camino hacia la locura con la sangre y lagrimas de los muertos bajos sus garras, la historia del cambio de un ser, descubre la verdad sobre los bijuus. Ugh, retomado.
1. prologo

El Camino de la Sangre

PROLOGO

"_**el detalle mas pequeño, puede originar las cosas mas grandes"**_

Poco después de aparecer los humanos sobre la tierra, entonces joven. Aparecieron 9 grandes criaturas, cada cual más poderosa, representando su poder con gran cuerpo; y sus diferencias con sus colas. Los primitivos humanos los nombraron Bijuus, que significa criaturas con colas.

Estas benignas criaturas, porque en aquel entonces lo eran, cuidaban a la gente de sus territorios, que más tarde se convirtieron en los nueve grandes países.

Eran justos jueces y cumplían con él porque aparecieron, para cuidar del joven mundo y protegerlo de los humanos y protegerlos a ellos de la ruptura del equilibrio.

Pero como hoy en día vemos, son crueles criaturas en busca de muerte y destrucción, pues hasta la más benigna criatura se puede volver malvada si se la tienta.

Pues estas criaturas fueron tentadas con sangre y disputas y con un fuera de control de aquellos humanos que ya no aceptaban su relajado juicio.

Poco a poco, milenio a milenio... fueron convirtiéndose en lo que son ahora, estallado en locura y rabia, olvidando su pasado de juez para recordar su presente de destrucción y así, tal y como os voy a relatar, ocurrió, este proceso lento y doloroso para ambos bandos y produciría gran dolor y tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno ya esta piufff... me salió hasta emotivo... ¡parece un mito! bueno deseo que os haya gustado a pesar de que tengo mucho por hacer.


	2. saga del kyubi: cap 1

Bueno comienzo con mi bijuu favorito kyubi-sama. comienza hace unos 500 años ¿ok? ahí va:

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 1

Comenzare a hablar de aquel que los superaba a todos y que tuvo corazón más bueno y corazón mas malvado, es pues, el Kyubi. Este era el mayor, que con sus poderosas nueve colas, curaba, como ahora destruía.

Su primer contacto fue accidental, pues paseaba por los bosques de al lado de una aldea, que más tarde seria llamada Konoha.

Un bandido, como los que llevaba a su cueva y sustentaba hasta que encontrasen un medio de vida honrado, antes de poder evitarlo, ataco a una persona en los senderos, justo cuando pasaba el enorme bijuu. 

Una gota, una mísera gota de sangre, cayo en su puro y nunca antes mancillado hocico, y como os dije, una tentación es la de la sangre; pues en aquel momento le entraron grandes ganas de matar al usual bandido. Ganas, que controlo turbado por las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que traía una gota de sangre.

Es cierto que cuido de este, otros bandidos y a enfermos después de esto; pero nunca volvió a tratarlos con el cariño que antes les había entregado, pues se había dado el primer paso.

Fue entonces, 5 años después de aquel contacto, de nuevo vio a ese bandido, ahora humilde campesino, no pudo evitar sentir esas ganas de matar.

Que por un momento no controlo y se acerco dispuesto a matar, al poco de acercarse se detuvo. Confuso como estaba con todo lo que le había pasado pues no era la primera vez,

Flash Back

Una familia de campesinos también los había cuidado, los miro con interés, mas que cariño, como hubiese sido hace 3 años. Ese interés se fue transformando en crueldad y ganas de matar, que capto con asombro y alejo de su cabeza.

Su confusión fue menor que aquella vez pero aun no comprendía que quería con aquella sensación.

Se alejo rápidamente, mas la criatura comprendió que debía de reflexionar sobre ello para evitarlo, pero por mucho que pensó no supo ni que era, ni como evitarlo, y las cosas siguieron su curso...

Fin Flash Back

Esa no era la primera, ni la segunda vez que le pasaba, seria la centésima, pero fue entonces y no antes cuando comprendió aquello y se asusto.

Así que decidió dar ordenes de que fuese la gente quien fuese a su cueva y marcho para solo salir en lugares sin gente, pues su buen corazón todavía prevalecía.

CONTINUARA


	3. saga del kyubi: cap 2

Bueno otro capitulo como prometí por ahí, lo escribí este viernes, espero que os guste

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 2

Es bien cierto que durante mucho tiempo, unos 100 años, nada raro ocurrió.

Ahora el Kyubi vigilaba desde lejos y pasaba por lugares vacíos donde solo animales habitaban, pues las ganas de matar se reducían a esa especie, esa especie dependiente tan solo de su inteligencia, el ser humano.

Pero entonces hace 400 años las limitaciones acabaron, y un nuevo uso para su poder, entonces curativo y pacificador, ahora destructivo, pues tu sabrás que sus colas provocaban grandes terremotos y tsunamis.

La razón emerge de aquí, del momento de la creación del monte mas alto de todo el país del fuego.

Pues quien le iba decir que esa enfermedad llamada Rabia afectaría a aquel oso, y que ese oso le atacase y, antes de poder retirar la enfermedad de el, su nuevo instinto actuó haciendo que sus colas que antes nunca rozaban el suelo golpeasen con fuerza la tierra sobre la que estaba.

Miles de criaturas murieron aquella vez y en honor a aquellas muertes y por causa del fatídico terremoto, se creo ese monte que fue llamado "Hollow Mont".

Dice la leyenda que en este monte cuyo interior es hueco residen las almas de aquellas criaturas que siempre atormentarían al bijuu por su error.

Y ahí desde entonces el bijuu desapareció durante 50 años, olvidando para volver al mundo donde se encontraría aquello recién inventado, que fue llamado guerra.

CONTINUARA


	4. saga del kyubi: cap 3

Bueno aquí va 3 cap de la saga del Kyubi... como pasa el tiempo...

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 3

Pasaron cinco años, en aquello, los seres llamados humanos, se revelaron y comenzaron a matarse entre ellos, sin escrúpulos y por cualquier cosa. Los humanos buscaban mas y más maneras de matar y hacer daño, todo estaba revolucionado. En esas míseras condiciones, llegó el gran bijuu llamado Kyubi.

Si, se había recuperado volvía a ser, aunque con cierta inestabilidad, el ser benigno de hace tiempo. Al principio no noto nada, pues cerca de la imponente cueva nadie se atrevía a llegar.

Mas se fue alejando y encontró árboles quemados, montones de animales muertos pudriéndose en el suelo y gente que iba con harapos y mendigaba aquellos cuerpos en descomposición.

Miro con asombro lo que nunca había visto ni pensó que existiese, la miseria y aun más impensable, la guerra. Pues así habían llamado la gente a estas situaciones en la que se mataba por que si, por que te toco en el bando incorrecto.

Entonces oyó un ruido gigantesco como uno de esos grito que el nunca producío pero siempre pudo enorme como para hacer estallar tímpanos.

Los mendigos no mostraron ningún gesto mientras seguían a lo suyo, la mayoría eran niños, adolescentes... gente joven y sin futuro.

La criatura se acerco donde observo a dos personas matándose entre sí. La furia que le embargo, haciendo salir una materia roja que movió a su antojo rematando a las personas.

La gente observó con atención aquella materia, con el tiempo, se descubrió que era la energía combinada de cuerpo y alma, a la que llamaron chakra y comenzaron a dominar el poder que contraía, de ahí nacieron los ninjas, armas de combate y guerra.

Algo de lo que el Kyubi se arrepintió mientras tuvo conciencia y memoria, enseñar a matar.

CONTINUARA


	5. saga del kyubi: cap 4

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 4

En un principio, ser ninja era sumamente raro y además los ninjas no tenían a nadie que les gobernase. Así que se aprovechaban de ello. Masacrando a la gente que les desobedecía y esclavizando a las que les obedecían.

A pesar de todos los intentos de ignorar sus deseos de matar a todos y intentar que dejasen de hacer aquello con las palabras, nunca lo logro y como método de protección junto a toda la gente no esclavizada en una aldea en el centro del país.

Pero los ninjas eran soberbios, y atacaron a la aldea sin piedad matando a muchos y torturando a los demás. A pesar de que Kyubi había advertido que si atacaban la aldea morirían de inmediato.

Y como predijo llego matando muchos y dejando a unos pocos que después de una gran tortura aceptaron seguir sus normas.

Los pocos ninjas que sobrevivieron, enseñarían a sus esclavos esta arte y a los supervivientes de la aldea les dejarían libres para que instaurasen ciudades alrededor.

No podrían hacer nada sin el consentimiento de estos y tendrían que obedecer a una persona elegida por su bondad que seria uno de los descendientes de los esclavos por siempre.

Kyubi se volvió muy cruel pero seguía actuando por el bien del país, llegaría el momento en que eso desaparecería.

CONTINUARA


	6. saga del kyubi: cap 5

Saga del Kyubi: Capitulo 5 

Y todo siguió su cauce durante años... Kyubi vivía al limite de su raciocinio... aquella gran criatura, la cual se había enorgullecido de sus frondosos bosques y de la felicidad de los humanos de sus territorios, había entrado en un proceso de enloquecimiento a largo plazo, en el que cada día los recuerdos lo mataban poco a poco.. pero los recuerdos no le mataban físicamente.. sino espiritualmente.

hacia unos miles de años el territorio de fuego era considerado un lugar privilegiado, ahora un lugar desgraciado, donde la guerra estaba siempre a la vuelta de la esquina donde se asesinaba sin piedad y aunque la cosa se había normalizado y ordenado con el tiempo, seguía siendo el territorio mas inestable...

mientras los ninjas se habían extendido por todo el mundo, sustituyendo a unos sellados, enloquecidos o turbados Bijuus... pronto perderían su poder sobre el territorio, lo tomarían los ninjas, aquello que ellos habían creado, y cuando eso ocurriese... el territorio desaparecería y el alma de Kyubi moriría.

Una luz entraba en la caverna de Kyubi, había llegado el momento de decidir quien mandaría en el territorio de fuego, si el hombre o el bijuu... si los hombres lograban mermar el alma de Kyubi significaría su victoria, sin embargo, si Kyubi resistía aquello sin moverse, se recuperaría de todo el mal y purificaría su alma.

El destino de un país esta en manos, de un grupo de humanos y una casi muerta espiritualmente criatura.

CONTINUARA 


	7. saga del kyubi: cap 6

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 6

"_**se puede morir de dos formas, vivir sin sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones...**_

_**es la peor de las dos... por que tu alma fallece y cae en el vacío mientras tu cuerpo sigue viviendo"**_

las luces danzaban en las brillantes paredes, pulidas con el paso de la gran criatura... los hombres avanzaban lentos y temerosos, sus pisadas sonaban con fuerza en el suelo. Mas adelante donde todavía reinaba la oscuridad, una criatura reposaba con un inquieto sueño, lleno de muerte, lleno de sangre...

un camino rojizo se abría ante si, a sus lados con las caras de dolor que pudo observar en su momento, todas las personas que había matado y visto matar... sus caras de dolor, con lagrimas rojizas cayendo de sus ojos, los cuales tenían la blancura de la nieve.

Mientras avanzaba observaba cada dolorosa expresión, fijándose que eran las lagrimas de los muertos las que creaban el camino por el que caminaba.. desde el primer muerto bajo sus garras, marco su camino hacia la locura en un camino creado por las gotas de sangre de los muertos, sus lagrimas de dolor...

creaban su camino hacia la locura, podía ver el final del camino, un árbol, seco y con ramas fuertes, perfecto para colgar las cabezas de los muertos que cayesen bajo la locura... para añadir sus rojizas lagrimas al asfaltado del camino... se acercaba al árbol, y se dio cuenta, no había marcha atrás.

Los hombres llegaron a la donde estaba Kyubi y cuando este vio el chakra azulado acumularse, simplemente dio un zarpazo al aire haciendo, que, por la masa de aire movida, la vida de aquellos que se le enfrentaron se esfumasen, y cambiando su expresión a la que tendría a partir de ahora... la del odio y la locura...

Se había terminado el camino de sangre... pero todavía queda historia que oír.. quédate y descubre los acontecimientos venideros.

CONTINUARA

o.oUUU me salio todo dark.. pero he logrado que el titulo cobre fuerza... estoy orgullosa de mi misma! Bueno espero que guste a las masas... XD no se.. pero me gusta este capitulo.. no se vosotros, para saberlo me tendréis que dejar un rewiev


	8. saga del kyubi: cap 7

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 7

"Lagrimas silenciosas, caen dentro de tu alma y se conservan ahí, algún día esas lagrimas saldrán, quizás no de la mejor forma."

kyubi lleno de odio y rabia aúllo, como no había hecho en siglos, llenando las expresiones humanas de terror, y de dolor sus corazones. La criatura de levanto, expulsando aquel legendario chakra que dio origen a los ninjas y al arte del asesinato.

Y el monte exploto, creando acantilados llenos de escombros, de los que manó un río, formado por las milenarias lagrimas de la criatura que un día habito ese lugar. El agua salió descontrolada, mostrando en forma de inundación a la tierra todo en dolor de su protector, y en cierta forma, vengando su, ya eterna, desgracia.

Los hombres corrían, las mujeres caian al suelo desconsoladas, los niños gritaban, los bebes lloraban... ante aquello, que habría enternecido su viejo corazón, Kyubi lanzo una sonora carcajada, que sonó como un entrecortado y temible rugido. Los pueblos se iban destrozando, mientras cientos de vidas se perdían.

Un anciano llego lentamente a uno de los pueblos que caían ante las poderosas aguas, lentamente hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos, que a los pocos supervivientes le parecieron mágicos, y paro el terrible río, que se transformo en una terrible escultura de hielo.

Aquel anciano, Delhi, era quien los ninjas eligieron como líder, un hombre de sincero corazón, y alma buena, que había llegado a conocer la triste historia del bijuu. El anciano, con paso sereno y rápido, llego a Hollow Mont., mientras oía los lastimeros gritos de los animales muertos, se adentro en la montaña llegando a su hueco centro.

Ahí, cual mole, se presentaba una roca, y cerca de esta, muchísimas personas, quizá cientos, esperaban al anciano, que se acerco hasta tocar la roca. Pronto todos emitieron un lastimero y mágico cántico, que atrajo a Kyubi. Fue en el momento que Kyubi se encontraba a pocos metros de el monte, cuando el cántico termino y un dibujo se extendió sobre la piedra, cien cuerpos cayeron, un alma fue retenida y un río de lagrimas dejo de bramar, convirtiéndose en un pacifico remanso.

Aquellos que creyeron y adoraron a la criatura, aquella que gano su libertad, habían sacrificado una pequeña parte de sus vidas para retener a la criatura, para que no causase el mal que tanto la hubiese entristecido. Se dice que cuando el mítico río de lagrimas, ruge, lleno por las abundantes lluvias, Kyubi esta enfadado, cuando se muestra manso como un gatito, es que esta contento y relajado, cuando se desborda, esta llorando desconsolado.

Queda historia, pues tu sabrás cual es su actual hogar, y no es la vieja roca sobre la que se dibuja aquel impresionante sello, lleno de tristeza, dolor y afecto. Escucha un poco mas, si quieres saber que mas pasara.

CONTINUARA

TT buaaaaa! La idea de las aguas se me ocurrió así por casualidad en clase, y decidí usarla para este capitulo, y este es el resultado! Kyubi será un apoyo importante para Konoha, todo lo relacionado con el aparecerá en esta leyenda, espero que os satisfaga.. voy a poner frases así en todos los capítulos, así que yo los revisaría si os interesan las frases que aparecerán. Bueno yo me voy a llorar por mi Kyubi-sama.. TT espero que encuentres la paz en esa roca por mucho tiempo... aunque dudo mucho sobre eso...


	9. saga del kyubi: cap 8

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 8

"mira la dudas de tu corazón , calcula que llevas dentro, pues eso determinara el resultado del combate contra el destino"

Los años pasaron, y aquella piedra, pronto llamada el sello de las cien almas, cayo lentamente en el olvido... la aldea ninja se había disuelto y formado pequeñas aldeas independientes, debido a una horrible crisis. en este momento, es en el que nos situaremos para contar la siguiente parte de la historia.

Era uno de esos días, que la furia de Kyubi hacia rugir el río de lagrimas, era uno de esos días, que ocurren cosas grandes. dos de las mas importantes "aldeas ninjas" estaban enfrentadas, se podría añadir que sus jefes eran los que llevaban la lucha, hacia bastante de la división, pero ellos habían crecido en la misma aldea, habían sido amigos, y el destino les había enfrentado, era entonces cuando el destino decidiría quien merecía la luz de la vida y quien debía pasar a la oscuridad de la muerte y usaría un curioso, pero no menos, efectivo método.

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron donde las lagrimas del río brotaban, luchando con fiereza, o al menos eso parecia, mientras que uno luchaba sin ninguna duda, y miraba al otro como a cualquier otro enemigo, el otro luchaba sin dudas, pero sus ojos eran los de un amigo desconsolado.

Quizá entonces el destino quiso que aquel que controlaba el curso de las lagrimas fuese su mano ejecutora, pues un aumento en las turbulencias del río de las lagrimas hizo que aquel que trataba a su amigo de enemigo, cayese proporcionándose la muerte, el destino había perdido ante un buen corazón, lleno de sinceridad, en vez de contra el falso y ruin.

Pero, como si aquella lucha contra el destino hubiese sido perdida, aquel hombre de buen corazón también perdió la vida, pues se puede vencer al destino, pero si no se sabe limpiar la sangre, quedan manchas, y a veces, son demasiado dañinas. Por eso, puñal en mano, el hombre corto una vía de vida esencial para si y fue a reunirse con el amigo que no lo merecía.

Se dice, que aquel día el rió de lagrimas lloro, enterrando en sus lagrimosas aguas el cuerpo de aquel que tuvo buen corazón, como signo de dolor. Se dice que en su cadáver apareció un tatuaje. un tatuaje, que representaba una figura animal con nueve colas que protegía un corazón de un color brillante con sus colas, se dice que ese fue el ultimo regalo que el verdadero Kyubi, aquel de corazón puro, hizo a este mundo antes de morir definitivamente, y desde aquel día, el río rugió y estuvo tranquilo, pero no volvió a llorar.

CONTINUARA


	10. saga del kyubi: cap 9

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 9

"Incluso en la mas ardua guerra, los niños nacen, las plantas crecen y las flores florecen"

Las llamas del odio brotan con facilidad, especialmente si tienes a un artista de ello invadiendo tu mente. Pues eso paso con los mas tarde conocidos como, Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage, aquellos que le dieron forma y nombre a Konoha, en el mismo lugar en el que Kyubi monto la primera aldea ninja.

Eran hermanos, de la pequeña aldea ninja quedaba en el país del fuego después de constantes aniquilaciones... quedaban un montón de pergaminos y un par de representantes de los clanes supervivientes. Se habían auto masacrado de todas las formas posibles, pero aquellos dos hermanos aspiraban a realzar a los ninjas de su país de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Investigando, encontraron que la villa de origen, creada por el protector de las llamas que era como se llamaba al antiguo Kyubi, a aquel que los protegía, y es que bijuu paso a ser un sinónimo de criatura cruel y despiadada, mientras que lo que fueron anteriormente paso a ser conocido como "protectores".

Ellos pensaron que si montaban su aldea en aquel lugar que el protector de las llamas habían escogido, se volvería la mas grande y maravillosa aldea. Pero, se involucraron con Kyubi en el mismo momento que pisaron los escombros de la antigua ciudad, Kyubi se metió en sus mentes sigiloso.

"Porque trabajar juntos? Todo es tuyo, todo lo que has conseguido con ese tiene que ser solo tuyo" Dijo en sus mentes, a ambos, además de otras muchas artimañas, controlándoles.

Nadie sabe porque, quizá porque su locura le llevaba a disfrutar de aquello, o porque todavía guardase con celo aquel antiguo lugar, pero la lucha desarrollada en los escombros de la aldea ninja. El lugar que había alcanzado a ser un bello paisaje con árboles, quedo totalmente destrozado, ninguna forma de vida podía resistir a aquel titánico enfrentamiento... o eso creían.

Un pequeño árbol, de hojas verdes que se extendían con ansias hacia el sol, al lado de un acantilado, había sobrevivido a la impresionante batalla. Los hermanos, liberados del control de Kyubi, observaron la pequeña forma de vida. Era tan pequeña, pero tan fuerte... visitaron el lugar durante meses, y de aquellos lugares donde sus técnicas habían quemado los hermosos árboles, volvían a nacer nuevas plantas rebosantes de vida, a la vez que el único árbol superviviente se volvía alto y hermoso.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron como seria su aldea, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, la en aquel entonces pequeña aldea ninja nació en las tierras de sus antepasados. A aquella tierra la dieron el nombre de Konoha, de hoja, porque por mucho que ardiese, volvería a nacer... por mucho que la maltratasen, seguiría creciendo y aguantando.

Y de aquel lugar donde el joven árbol sobrevivió, se erigieron las caras de los Hokages, recordando así a aquel ya no tan pequeño superviviente, símbolo de su aldea a la visión de sus fundadores.

CONTINUARA

Hacia tiempo que no escribía, hacia tiempo que tenia la idea del capitulo y hacia tiempo que tenia escrito el capitulo de mi nuevo fic que invito a leer: Kido. Bueno, haber si os gusta.


	11. saca del kyubi: cap 10

Saga del Kyubi: capitulo 10

"Duerme, cierra los ojos, deja que el dulce arrullo te deje descansar y prepárate para la gran batalla, la hora de una loca venganza esta cerca."

Tan solo unos años después, se dio el verdadero preludio al inicio de una historia que todos conocen. Cuando Kyubi se canso de la humanidad y decidió descansar para el día en el que la bomba explotaría realmente... Esto es la verdadera razón de lo ocurrido años después, bajo el mando de Yondaime.

Shodaime tenia un gran amigo, ese amigo era un Uchiha llamado Madara. Eran grandes amigos, solo había un gran abismo entre ellos dos, la ambición individual de Madara era fuerte mientras que su amigo como líder se había sosegado y solo deseaba que la aldea que había construido fuese a mejor y engrandeciese el nombre del País del Fuego.

Esa gran brecha era la forma ideal de que una mente corrupta por su propio poder accediese a ellos, pero sabia que no seria fácil. Shodaime ya había experimentado su control y probablemente lo reconociese y no cumpliese su parte. Kyubi, cuya ansia asesina y locura le daba una inteligencia aguda, decidió esperar... Si conseguía sacrificar el alma ya mancillada por su poder de aquel hombre, seria libre, era una de las muchas formas que conocía de romper el sello de las cien almas olvidado en Hollow Mont.

Durante los años que aquella amistad perduro, Kyubi miro con una sonrisa en su rostro bestial, entrelazando sus nueve colas inquieto, deseoso de echar mano a la libertad... Podría haber caído en la imprudencia, pero una obsesión logro que se refrenase. Decidió liberarse con sufrimiento, observaría a esos hombres y se aseguraría de atacar donde mas dolía...

Los conduciría amablemente por el sendero sangriento que lleva al fantasioso árbol de la locura, árbol que había crecido hermoso en los años que la bestia permaneció en la roca y se había vuelto el mas lustroso entre los del País del Fuego, capaz de derrotar al horrible carácter del resto de bijuus.

Fue un día, un simple entrenamiento... La bestia de nueve colas se percato de la tensión de una reciente discusión, y curiosamente el entrenamiento era en un sitio que recordaba muy bien. Una sonrisa torcida y maniaca cruzo su rostro cuando penetro en la mente de aquel incauto humano. El Uchiha estaba lleno de ambición y frustraciones que resultaron placenteras de torcer a deseos de todo tipo... Un corto disfrute, la bestia quedo impresionada de la fuerte aura que guardaba en su interior y el poder de echarlo que mostró.

Madara sabia que Kyubi estaba ahí, y logro para impresión del bijuu, sacarle de su cabeza... Pero el impacto de la momentánea estancia del ser era notable, y sencillamente la batalla comenzó, mas sangrienta que ninguna... Dolorosa hasta extremos que la mayoría no seriamos capaces de comprender.

Pero, Kyubi, quien realmente nos interesa, se canso de intentar ser liberado, sabia que su existencia era conocida y alguien ambicioso o simplemente loco vendría a rescatarle de su prisión... Era hora de dormir y prepararse para el gran momento, aun así, su mente se relajo en ese tiempo de descanso, llego a disfrutar de aquel sueño.

Sino fuese por ese sueño profundo, nada habría ocurrido, pero eso es para otro día.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por el apoyo, creo que ahora me siento lista para retomar este fanfic. La frase es de forma evidente de un estilo distinto a las anteriores –no se si lo habrán notado, o se habrán parado a leerla-, no se si es por aquello que dicen que últimamente he cambiado mucho.

Ah, por favor... ¿Rewievs? No es por nada, pero es un agradable placer que espero que no me nieguen. No pido demasiado, solo algo que me diga que alguien aprecia mis palabras.


End file.
